Ninety-nine Bottles of Guava Juice on the Wall
by ShovelsForFeet
Summary: Polygems Week. Amethyst refuses to let this woman get her juice. Tumblr: shovels-for-feet
1. Chapter 1

Polygems Week:

Day 1: First Meeting OR Date Night

"Excuse me," someone said.

Amethyst raised her head to squint at the woman standing over her. The woman was tall and pale, tapping her foot and holding a plastic shopping basket in one hand while the other rested on her hip. "What d'ya want?" Amethyst asked, not in too good a mood herself.

"You're in the way," the woman said, pointing to the assorted juices behind the freezer door Amethyst's back was leaned against.

Amethyst turned to glance at the juices but made no move to stand up. "What? You want your..." She paused, reading the label on one of the bottles. "...guava juice? Or the kale one? Or the guava kale one? Jesus, that's disgusting."

The woman frowned and opened her mouth to reply when the high pitched droning of a tornado siren seeped through the grocery store. She stood on tippy toes to look out the front windows of the store, glimpsing the grey sky outside and leaning trees.

Amethyst found herself studying the way the corner of the woman's mouth twitched. She pressed herself more firmly against the cool freezer door and cleared her throat. "You better get outta here lady. Tornado gonna getcha."

The woman dragged a hand down her face. "Just let me get my juice and then we can get out of each other's hair," she said.

"Nah," Amethyst said.

The woman threw her free hand up into the air with a incoherent noise of frustration. "You! Agh! Why?"

"I just walked for like an hour and this door is nice and cold," Amethyst explained, sinking down further on the door.

The woman stared her down and Amethyst stared back, the sirens still wailing outside.

"I'll get the manager," the woman threatened.

"You do that, hot stuff," Amethyst replied, now busy tracing a smiley face into the neighboring freezer door.

The woman flushed before spinning on her heel and storming off.

Amethyst tilted her head back and closed her eyes, knowing she was digging herself into an even deeper hole and yet not caring.

"Hello," a different someone said.

Amethyst eyed who she assumed was the manager, a dark woman even taller than the other woman. "Hi," Amethyst said warily.

"I'm Garnet, the manager," Garnet said, adjusting her glasses.

"I'm Amethyst, the uhh..." She had tried to come up with a witty title, but she couldn't think of anything to call herself but "leech" and that was a bit of a downer in her opinion.

"...The person?" Amethyst said, grimacing.

"The person interfering with a customer," Garnet said, not unkindly. The other woman nodded vigorously beside her.

"I'm going to need you to move. I don't want to have to call anyone," Garnet said.

"Pfft." Amethyst crossed her arms. "Go ahead and call 'em then," she said, voice breaking.

Garnet sighed and bent down to sit next to Amethyst in the floor. "What's wrong?"

Amethyst wanted to clamp her jaw shut, but something about Garnet tugged the words right out of her chest. "I got kicked out of my house."

"You don't have anywhere to go?" Garnet asked.

Amethyst shook her head no, keeping her gaze on the tiled floor in the fear of bursting into tears if she looked back at Garnet. Garnet stood up and whispered something to the customer.

"You can stay with us if you like," Garnet said, "Just until this storm has passed."

Amethyst looked up, confused by this generosity. "Really?"

"If you want. It's better than wandering outside in this weather," the other woman said.

"Wait, wait, you guys know each other?" Amethyst asked, gestured between the manager and the customer.

"We live together actually," the woman said, blushing, "My name is Pearl."

"Mine's Amethyst."

"I know," Pearl said, amused.

"Oh, right," Amethyst said, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Well uh, I'll take you up on your offer."

Garnet extended her hand to Amethyst and tugged her to her feet. "Thanks. Oh uh, you can get your juice now, Pearl," Amethyst said, a little embarrassed with her earlier antics.

"Finally," Pearl said under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Polygems Week:

Day 2: Angst OR Cuddling/Sharing a Bed

 **Warning: Pretty much a panic attack, and claustrophobia.**

Amethyst followed Garnet and Pearl up to the front of the store, where a single antsy cashier paced behind her counter.

"Did the others leave already, Sadie?" Garnet asked the cashier.

"Yeah," Sadie said, taking Pearl's basket and scanning the items at lightning speed, "They all left as soon as the sirens started." Sadie ripped the receipt out of the machine and hastily shoved it into Pearl's hands. "Even Lars went," Sadie continued with a grumble.

"You better head on home, too," Garnet said, "I'll close up."

"Thanks Garnet," Sadie said earnestly.

"Drive safe!" Garnet called after her.

"Ach! I think she bruised my fruit," Pearl said, clucking disapprovingly.

Amethyst couldn't help but laugh. "That's what she said."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Pearl squawked.

Garnet clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Alright, I need you two to help me close up. Pearl, can you walk the aisles and make sure there's no one left? The bathrooms, too."

"I can do that," Pearl said.

"Amethyst, you'll be with me," Garnet said.

"I don't need a babysitter you know," Amethyst huffed.

"I've never seen you in this store before and I'd rather you not get lost at a time like this," Garnet explained.

"...Alright," Amethyst conceded.

"Good. We'll meet back up here and go home," Garnet said.

The group split and Amethyst hollered, "Have fun in the boys' bathroom!" to Pearl as she walked away.

Garnet's quietness was a little strange to Amethyst; she wasn't sure if this was just how Garnet acted, or if she had somehow angered the woman. "Sooo, have you ever been in the boys' bathroom before?" Amethyst asked.

"I have," Garnet said as she ducked her head into a staff room. She turned the lights off and then shut the door. "Usually cleaner than the girls' room."

"Huh," Amethyst said. She looked up at the flickering ceiling lights, a reminder of the weather awaiting them outside. "Hey um, thank you. For letting me stay at your place. I'm not sure... what would've happened if..."

Garnet smiled reassuringly and draped a hand over Amethyst's shoulder. "It's no problem, Amethyst," she said. She drew her hand back a little too fast for Amethyst's taste.

"So uh, your friend doesn't mind either right?" Amethyst asked as she tried to keep pace with Garnet's long strides into the back of the store.

"Friend," Garnet said, her mouth quirking into an odd smile.

"Yeah," Amethyst said, "You know, Pearl?"

Garnet grinned quietly. "No, she doesn't mind." She opened the door to the storage room and peered inside. "You should probably stay out here. Employees only."

"But nobody's here!"

Garnet pointed to the security camera on the ceiling. "Cameras," she stated. "Don't worry, I'll be quick," she promised, throwing Amethyst a playful wink before slipping inside.

Amethyst felt her eyebrows rise almost to her hairline. She covered her blush with a hand and glared at the camera. "You didn't see nothin'."

(Line Break)

Amethyst stood by the entrance to the storm cellar with her hands shoved in her pockets. Garnet held a bundle of blankets and other necessities from the house while Pearl unlocked the cellar.

"There," Pearl said, pulling open the doors. "I just hope that lightbulb hasn't died yet."

Amethyst took one last look at the now green-hued sky and followed the other two inside. She wrinkled her nose at the musty air, and then at all the cobwebs once Pearl found the chain for the light. Furniture consisted of a lawn chair propped desolately in the corner and an old shelf containing a single can of mushrooms.

"We haven't had a chance to tidy up yet," Pearl said apologetically, "All this was here when we moved in."

Pearl shut the cellar doors and Amethyst tried not to think about the fact that she was locked underground. She picked up the can of mushrooms and shook it, both out of curiosity and as a distraction. "I bet this place is haunted," she said.

"Oh it is," Garnet said, dropping the blankets in a pile on the dusty floor, "Or the house is, at least."

"No, it's just drafty, Garnet," Pearl insisted.

"That's so cool," Amethyst said, "Why do you think it's haunted?"

"It's not!"

Garnet sat down on the blankets. "I'm not sure we should spook ourselves out so soon, Amethyst. Maybe later."

"Awww," Amethyst said. She wracked her mind trying to think of something else to fill the silence; already the walls of the tiny room seemed smaller and the air harder to breathe. She had forgotten how much she hated cellars.

"Amethyst," Pearl said.

Amethyst looked at Pearl, hoping her face didn't show how ill she felt. "Yeah?"

"You can sit if you want," Pearl said, patting the blankets next to her.

"Oh." Amethyst swallowed. "Thanks." She sat down none too gracefully beside Pearl.

Garnet laid on her back, fiddling with the portable weather radio while Pearl leaned against the wall and rested her eyes. Amethyst shifted uneasily, now sweating and jittery. She stood up abruptly. "I need some air."

Garnet snatched onto her wrist before she could reach the doors. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to go berserk if I don't get out of here," Amethyst said through gritted teeth.

"The wind's picked up," Garnet said, "It's not safe."

"That tornado's probably half a county away. It's fine," Amethyst said. "Please."

They heard something make an echoing crack not too far away; the universe was not on Amethyst's side today.

"It's that tree out front," Pearl whispered fearfully, "We really should have had it cut down."

"It's just a few branches. The wind's not enough to knock it over," Garnet said, sounding almost as if she were reassuring herself, too.

Amethyst had given up on trying to escape from Garnet's grip and slumped down into the floor lethargically. "I'm going to hurl," she mumbled.

Garnet gently moved her over onto the blanket pile, and then her and Pearl kneeled beside Amethyst worriedly. "We can distract you," Pearl offered.

Amethyst curled up on her side, working on fixing her breathing. "What'd you have in mind?"

"...Euh," Pearl looked to Garnet for ideas.

"Let's just... talk," Garnet said. "Uh, what do you do for fun?"

Amethyst clamped her eyes shut and sighed. "Probably something stupid," she said, not without venom. "Like getting fired for the third fucking time for pranking my boss," she added under her breath.

Pearl laughed very nervously. "Right, um, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too," Amethyst said darkly, "That's why they kicked me out of the house. Being a leech or whatever."

The talk did take her mind off of her anxieties, but now she was swimming in much more self-loathing than she would have liked. "I'm sorry," she groaned, "I'm still kinda upset and I feel sick and-"

"It's alright," Garnet cut in, "We understand."

Pearl took one of Amethyst's hands in a comforting way and laid down beside her. "You could take a nap," Pearl pointed out.

Now that Pearl mentioned it, Amethyst was feeling rather tired. Maybe it would be better to sleep off her nerves. If she could.

"Are you sure we aren't just getting carbon monoxide poisoning?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl yelped and her eyes burst open.

Amethyst actually managed to laugh at that.

"No, I think we're fine. There's a vent by the door, see?" Garnet said.

"Oh, good," Pearl said, relieved.

Amethyst closed her eyes, both to sleep and block out her view of the walls surrounding her. She felt Garnet settle beside her, so close she could feel her body heat. Despite that Amethyst was still pushing back small waves of claustrophobia, the closeness of Pearl and Garnet made her feel the tiniest bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

Polygems Week:

Day 4: Pride OR Historical AU (I skipped Day 3, sorry).

Amethyst woke up before Pearl did, but not before Garnet. She wasn't sure if Garnet had slept at all, actually. "How long was I out?" Amethyst wondered.

"Not very long," Garnet said, "We'll be here for a little while longer."

"Hmm, Garnet?" Pearl mumbled, stirring.

Garnet smiled and moved to sit by Pearl. "Hello."

Pearl propped herself up on her elbows, and Garnet ducked her head down to kiss the drowsy woman, all while Amethyst's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Oh I get it now," Amethyst said once the other two had pulled apart, "You /live/ together."

"Took you long enough," Garnet said, amused.

"I- I thought you knew," Pearl said, red-faced.

Amethyst shook her head. "Sorry. But hey, uh, I'm pretty gay too, so don't worry."

"Thanks," Garnet said. Pearl sat up only to lean against Garnet's chest, and Amethyst had to look away, feeling strangely... left out.

 **Author's Note: I feel bad that I'm writing a thing for polygems week and yet they're not yet poly in this fic. They will be eventually, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Polygems Week:

Day 5: Communication/Cooperation OR Domesticity/Daily Life

"Ninety-nine bottles of guava juice on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of juice-"

"Amethyst, is that really necessary?"

"-Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of juice on the wall," Amethyst sang before raising her head up from the floor to address Pearl. "You two finally done whispering about me?"

Pearl blushed and Garnet cleared her throat guiltily.

At their lack of an answer, Amethyst continued on with her song to stave off the boredom. "Ninety-eight bottles of guava juice on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of juice..."

Pearl groaned loudly.

"Unless you can think of something better to do," Amethyst said.

Pearl was silent for a moment. "Dance with me."

Amethyst sat up, eyes wide. "But... there's no music," she hedged.

Pearl shrugged as she stood up, brushing the dust from her pants. "We can make do. You only need to count for a waltz." She offered her hand to Amethyst.

"So like, ballroom dancing?" Amethyst asked, eyeing Pearl's hand warily.

"Only if you want to," Pearl said.

Amethyst's wary expression stretched into a grin. "I'm game," she said, taking Pearl's hand and bouncing to her feet.

To Amethyst's surprise, Pearl didn't let go but brought their clasped hands up and out to the side. Pearl let her other hand rest at Amethyst's hip.

Amethyst could feel her ears burning- this was a lot more intimate than she had expected- and tried in vain to come up with a witty remark to save her dignity. "Where uh, where do I put my other hand?" She ended up asking.

Pearl's mouth shifted into a half smile. "My shoulder, usually," she said with dry amusement.

"Right, right, I knew that," Amethyst mumbled, putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"I'm sure you did," Pearl teased. "But do you know the steps?"

"Uh, not really," Amethyst admitted, "The only time I've danced like this was at some high school dance, and we just kinda swayed." Like they were doing now, Amethyst realized.

"Well, try to follow what I do. Think of it like a box..."

Amethyst imitated her footsteps and somehow managed to get the hang of it without crushing Pearl's feet in the process. She glanced up at Pearl, who was now going over what sounded like the history of the waltz, and was enraptured- not by Pearl's lecture, but more by the way her eyes lit up as she spoke.

This was bad, Amethyst acknowledged somewhere deep in the back of her mind. She shouldn't be falling for someone already with a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was in the room with them, too!

"Excuse me," Garnet said, tapping Amethyst's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"Y-yeah, sure," Amethyst stammered, quickly slipping out of Pearl's grasp and backing up to the wall to give them more space.

Amethyst watched Pearl smile softly as Garnet took her hand and began to lead. They twirled in fluid circles within the confines on the small room (clearly dancing was something they did often) with their eyes locked in such a way that Amethyst felt guilty for even witnessing it. Her eyes widened as Garnet dipped Pearl low enough that hair nearly brushed the floor.

"Damn, do you guys take classes?" Amethyst asked.

"Pearl does," Garnet said, pulling a giggling Pearl back up and into a tight hug. Garnet parted from Pearl and crossed the small room in three long strides. "I think it's your turn now," she said with a smirk.

"Oh uh, okay," Amethyst said, honestly surprised. "I'm not very good at it though."

"You were fine, Amethyst," Pearl praised her, "Especially since you're just now learning it."

Amethyst nodded her thanks to Pearl as she took Garnet's hand. Garnet was warm, much warmer than Pearl's delicate hand had been, and Amethyst tried not to let her nerves get to her so that her own hands didn't sweat all over the woman. Garnet was unfazed, sweaty hands in her own or not, and smiled easily as if to reassure Amethyst.

"I'm not usually this quiet," Amethyst apologized, desperate to fill the silence.

"That's alright," Garnet hummed, "It's been a rather strange day for all of us." She turned a little faster, making use of the space in the room. Amethyst gave up on talking, finding that Garnet expressed herself more freely with body language.

She wasn't sure exactly who started it, but they ended up completely disregarding the waltz steps in favor of spinning in quick, dizzying turns around the room. When they finally stopped, Amethyst stumbled rather bodily into Garnet, laughing harder than she had in a long while.

Falling for both of them was twice as bad, Amethyst realized. She pushed the thought from her mind.

"That was fun," Garnet remarked.

"Sorry to interrupt," Pearl piped up, "But the radio says it's clear."

Amethyst whooped and burst out of the cellar doors before the other two could get another word in. "I forgot what the sky looked like," she said dramatically, in contrast to her skipping.

"We weren't down there /that/ long, Amethyst," Pearl said as she climbed out holding a few hastily folded blankets. Garnet followed after her with the rest of their things.

"And hey look, your house is still intact," Amethyst said.

"You were probably right about the tornado being half a county away," Garnet said.

"Heh, yeah," Amethyst agreed, enthusiasm dwindling as she trailed after Garnet and Pearl.

It was over now.

"Hey um," Amethyst started as she stepped into their doorway, "Can we stay in touch?"

"Sure," Garnet said, setting the dusty blankets in the floor.

"I don't see why not," Pearl said, "But you are staying the night, aren't you?"

Amethyst perked up. "I am? I mean- Yes. Yes, thank you," she said, trying to blink back happy tears.

"You're welcome," Pearl said kindly.

"But you have to help us make dinner," Garnet said.

Amethyst grinned. "Fine by me."


	5. Chapter 5

Polygems Week:

Day 6: Hurt/Comfort OR Happy Endings

Amethyst whistled as she strolled to the back door of the grocery store, eager to get outside and relax for a moment on her break. She pushed open the back door and wasn't quite surprised to see Garnet waiting just outside, leaning coolly against the brick wall.

"Hey G," Amethyst said fondly, coming to rest against the wall beside her.

"Hello Amethyst," Garnet said with a small smile.

"It's Friday," Amethyst stated.

Garnet hummed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Amethyst's face.

It was a little difficult dating Garnet, since technically she was now Amethyst's manager and they had to keep it professional while at work, and they tried, really, but sometimes Garnet's subtle teasing gets the best of both of them and they somehow end up together in the cleaning closet.

Amethyst had a feeling it was going to be one of those days.

"What about uh, those cameras?" Amethyst said with some struggle, as Garnet's lips were pressed to her temple in a way that made her want to do anything but think.

"Broken," Garnet said.

Amethyst snorted. "And how did that happen?"

"I have no idea," Garnet murmured innocently. She chuckled lowly before adding, "It really wasn't me. Pearl would not approve of vandalism."

"I think she'd be up for vandalizing Mrs. Diamond's fancy car," Amethyst said, thinking of Pearl's eccentric and demanding boss.

"Mm," Garnet agreed, nose grazing Amethyst's ear.

Amethyst shivered, and in her impatience, took Garnet's face in her hands and kissed her. Garnet didn't make any complaints, but her response was subdued compared to her usual fervor- She was tired, Amethyst realized with a pang of concern. Granted, they were all tired, but for some reason this week Garnet's and Pearl's jobs had become especially long.

Amethyst pulled away from Garnet, studying her carefully. "You're not staying late again, are you?" She hated how small her voice sounded.

Garnet shook her head. "I'm leaving with you and Pearl. Don't worry."

"Good," Amethyst said before tugging Garnet into another kiss, lips moving fiercely in the hopes it would revive the exhausted woman.

It seemed to work, Amethyst decided once Garnet wrapped her arms tightly around her.

(Line Break)

"You've got a little..." Pearl reached forward and wiped away a bit of Garnet's lipstick from the corner of Amethyst's mouth.

Amethyst flushed. "Whoops. Heh, I hope no one noticed that."

"You two need to be more careful," Pearl reprimanded. Amethyst curled an arm around Pearl's waist as the three walked to the car.

"We're careful," Amethyst said, "Or, well, Garnet is at least,"

"Very careful," Garnet said, squeezing Pearl's shoulder as she ducked into the car.

"Hey, you bought Chinese food?" Amethyst asked, smelling it as soon as she got into the car.

"Is that okay?" Pearl asked.

"Hell yes," Amethyst said with a laugh, "What's the occasion?"

Pearl stared at Amethyst for a moment. "Really, Amethyst?"

Amethyst blinked, confused. "...What?"

Garnet broke into such a loud laugh that it startled Pearl and Amethyst both.

"What?" Amethyst asked again, more than a little perplexed now.

(Line Break)

"Why do you even have this blindfold?" Amethyst asked as she was lead into the house. "Are you guys, like, secretly kinky? You could've let me in on that because, listen, I promise it won't scare me awa-"

The blindfold was pulled off.

"Happy birthday, Amethyst!"

Amethyst's mouth parted in shock as she took in all the decorations and streamers and the banner with her name on it. She hadn't celebrated her birthday in years and had eventually come to forget it, but Pearl and Garnet remembered.

"You guys," she croaked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I hope it's alright," Pearl fretted, "They didn't have the right color-"

Amethyst interrupted Pearl by engulfing her and Garnet into a bear hug. "You guys are the best. Thank you so much," Amethyst said, "How did we even afford this? Wait..."

Amethyst pulled back. "That's why you've both been working so much this week," she said slowly.

They nodded hesitantly.

Amethyst was more than a little surprised to feel her anger melt into something softer. "Please don't do that again," she pleaded, "I was actually /worried/ about you two."

Garnet understood immediately and grimaced. "I'm sorry, Amethyst. I didn't realize. It won't happen again."

"Thanks," Amethyst breathed, rising up on her toes to press a kiss to Garnet's cheek.

Pearl stayed silent, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Pearl?" Amethyst called softly, using a hand to cup the woman's cheek. "I'm not mad. Well, I was, but not in a bad way and not anymore." Amethyst continued as she tried to meet Pearl's gaze. "You had me worried- you understand that- and I don't want you running yourself ragged, okay?"

Pearl's eyes finally flickered to Amethyst's and she let out a heavy sigh before wrapping Amethyst in another hug. "You're too good," Pearl murmured.

"I could say the same thing about you," Amethyst said, "I mean, look at this place!"

Pearl laughed in agreement.

"Now come on, the Chinese food is getting cold!" Amethyst said, giddily tugging Pearl and Garnet into the kitchen.

(Line Break)

"I love you," Amethyst said.

Pearl and Garnet both started, having been close to dozing off after a meal of greasy Chinese food and a week of exhausting work.

"Really," Amethyst insisted to their bewildered stares (It was most likely that they were busy trying to figure out whether or not they had dreamt up those words).

Garnet chuckled and kissed her on the temple for the second time that day; Pearl blinked, pleasantly surprised, before joining the other two in cuddling.

"I love you too," Pearl said honestly, vulnerable. Amethyst grinned and looped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her in.

"I love you as well," Garnet said into Amethyst's mane of hair.

"You know, I'm really glad I was such a pain in the butt that one day in the store," Amethyst said, reminiscing.

Garnet and Pearl laughed. "So are we, Amethyst. So are we."


	6. Chapter 6

Polygems Week:

Day 7: Anything Goes

 **Author's Note: I made this a bonus chapter. I wanted to explore what Garnet said earlier about their house being haunted.**

Amethyst winced in her sleep as something clawed batted at the underside of her exposed foot. She rolled over so that her foot didn't hang off the bed, hazily deciding that it was "Just the cat."

Wait.

Amethyst's eyes sprung open and she dived into the center of the bed, startling and landing on Pearl and Garnet. "We don't have a cat!" She shouted in horror.

"Amethyst! What on earth-" Pearl sputtered, trying to avoid Amethyst's flailing limbs.

Garnet woke up, seeming alert but still groggy. "What happened?"

Amethyst situated herself between Garnet and Pearl, and tugged the blankets up to her chin, warily watching the darkness off the side of the bed. "Something with claws touched my foot," she explained, voice hushed.

"Claws? Are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"I didn't break skin," Amethyst assured her, "But seriously, what was it?"

"Raccoon?" Garnet suggested.

Amethyst shrugged helplessly.

"Where is it now?" Pearl wondered, leaning slightly over the bed to search for it.

"Probably under the bed," Amethyst said.

Garnet turned the bedside lamp on and got off the bed, making sure to put as much distance between her ankles and whatever was behind the bed skirts.

"Please be careful," Pearl begged.

"I will," Garnet said. She grabbed her phone to use as a flashlight and hesitantly checked under the bed. "Nothing there," she announced after a long moment.

"Well where did it- Oh." Pearl put her hand to her mouth. "The door's open a little," she realized.

"Uhh, we closed that before we went to bed, right?" Amethyst asked, unnerved.

"Yes," Garnet said. She paused in front of the door.

Pearl slid out from under the covers and tiptoed to Garnet. "Do you think we should search the house?"

The lamp on the nightstand flickered forebodingly.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Amethyst yelped, "No investigating the house. It's a ghost!"

"Amethyst, I don't think it's a ghost," Pearl said.

"Mm, whatever it is, let's not deal with this tonight," Garnet decided. She shut and locked the door before dragging the desk chair over and propping it under the doorknob. "That should do it," she said, studying the door with her hands on her hips.

"But Garnet," Pearl said, moving to cling to the woman's arm, "It could be a burglar."

Amethyst scoffed. "There's nothing out there worth stealing, P."

Pearl thought about it for a moment, noting that her laptop /was/ in the room with them, and sighed. "I suppose you're right, Amethyst. Nothing worth getting hurt over anyway."

"Or getting haunted over," Amethyst added.

"It's not a ghost," Pearl argued.

As if on cue, a loud crash sounded from within the house. Pearl shrieked and jumped into Garnet's arms while Amethyst ducked under the covers.

"W-well, there might be a possible chance that it /could/ maybe be a ghost," Pearl admitted shakily.

"Let's just go to sleep," Garnet said, shifting Pearl in her arms as she moved to the bed. "We'll think about this in the morning," she said soothingly.

Amethyst peered out from underneath the blankets. "Yeah, I don't really want to become a horror movie right now."

Garnet turned the lamp off and curled around Pearl and Amethyst protectively.

(Line Break)

Things were always a little less terrifying in daylight, Amethyst thought as she surveyed their unusually messy living room. Things were even less terrifying when they came in the form of a scraggly stray cat that had wandered into their house last night.

"See, it wasn't a ghost at all," Pearl bragged, "Just a cat."

"Yeah, yeah," Amethyst said, waving a hand, "You were right. Actually..." She paused. "I'm glad you were right- I'd take a cat over a ghost any day."

"Can we keep it?" Garnet spoke up.

"Euhh..." Pearl looked over at the cat, now busy grooming itself and shedding all over the sofa.

"Yeah, let's keep it!" Amethyst said, bouncing up and down. "What'll we name it?"

"How about 'Lion'?" Garnet suggested. "It almost looks like it has a mane."

"Wait, wait, slow down," Pearl urged, "We have to think about its food and- and getting it vaccinated and-."

"Oh, that'll be easy. Don't worry about it, P."

"If you say so."

(Line Break)

Amethyst groaned and curled in on herself. "Lion, quit messin' with my feet," she grumbled.

An indignant meow came from the foot of the bed.

Amethyst sat up to stare at the cat, who was clearly as half-asleep as she was and very much not on the floor trying to swipe at her feet.

"Gah! Pearl! Garnet! The ghost did it again!"

"Wha?" Garnet said.

Amethyst crawled over Pearl to squeeze between her and Garnet.

"Hmm? Amethyst, it's too early," Pearl mumbled.

"It's the ghost!"

"Or do you mean Lion?" Pearl asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Pearl, Amethyst," Garnet whispered, her voice strangely urgent. "Look at the cat."

Their eyes widened as they stared at Lion sitting at the foot of their bed. He was now wide awake and swishing his tail madly, gazing up at something they couldn't see.

Amethyst gulped and pressed herself back into Garnet. "G, what do we do?"

She felt Garnet shrug. "Leave it alone?"

Pearl laughed in a very high-pitched way.

Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night.

 **Author's Note: It's the end of Polygems week. I had fun. Unfortunately I didn't get out another chapter of SWYTD, but hey, there's next week.**

 **And don't worry about these guys; the ghost cat didn't hurt them.**


End file.
